gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dina Rae (singer)
}} }} | birth_date = | birth_place = California, Los Angeles, United States | residence = California, Los Angeles and New York City, New York, U.S. | origin = | genre = | occupation = | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 1998–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Dina Rae (born May 16, 1981), is an American singer-songwriter, rapper, dancer, record producer, record engineer, radio presenter and dance choreographer best known for contributing vocals to various Eminem songs, such as "Cum on Everybody", from the 1999 album The Slim Shady LP, "Drugs Ballad", from the 2000 album The Marshall Mathers LP, "Superman", from the The Eminem Show all appearing respectively as track 13 therefore earning Rae the nick name "The Track 13 Girl". She appeared on both Mathers' rap group D12's "Pimp Like Me", from the 2001 album Devil's Night and "Bitch" taken from D12 World. She later appeared on Obie Trice's song "Switched Up" (AKA "Ride Wit' Me") a tribute to former D12 member and a close friend of Eminem, Proof released in 2006, her music tends to be in the R&B and hip hop genres. Early life 1981-2004 Born and raised in Los Angeles, Rae grew up listening to an array of musical icons, from Diana Ross to Method Man. After noticing her daughter’s penchant for taking center stage, Rae’s mother enrolled the three year old in performing arts classes while her godmother; Cydney Davis, a former background singer for Marvin Gaye, helped strengthen her voice. This upbringing, along with her raw talent, discipline, and innate ability to create melodies, all synthesized to create the musical vessel known today as Dina Rae. Her versatility allows her to experiment in all facets of the industry, from singing and songwriting for herself and others to choreographing at the House of Blues Choreographer's Ball. Dina Rae commenced her professional career by writing for local Los Angeles rappers such as The Pharcyde and South Central Cartel. While making her daily trek to Jerry’s Deli, she ran into newcomer Eminem. The then little-known MC asked if she would be willing to record a song with him. Nine months later, Rae received her first multi-platinum plaque for her performance on the song "Cum On Everybody." The gritty club track had become a fan favorite on Eminem’s groundbreaking 1999 album, The Slim Shady LP, which went on to sell over five million records. Rae's professional debut turned heads, "Dina Rae is the only artist we've ever worked with where we’d give her a track, no lyrics, no melody, and she'd come back later that day with an amazing piece of music," says producer Mark Bass, one half of The Bass Brothers who has worked closely with Eminem throughout his career. During the summer of 2002, Rae accompanied headliners Eminem and the Shady/Aftermath/G-Unit faction as she took center stage on the Anger Management Tour. The team was at their commercial peak; night after night she performed on national stages satiated with upwards of 30,000 screaming fans. Surrounded by hip hop, rap and rock stars, Rae’s indelible vocal performances stood out, earning accolades from industry insiders and fans worldwide. Following the tour, Rae signed a solo artist deal with Kedar Massenberg, then President of Motown Records. The two went to work on her debut album entitled "Track 13 Girl Is Dead! Introducing...Dina Rae"; she released two Scott Storch-produced singles entitled "And?" and "Can't Even C It". The tunes generated enough buzz for her to embark on a U.S. promotional tour with another new Motown artist, Akon. Rae was also featured on MTV's Advanced Warning, a show that has highlighted future stars such as Alicia Keys and Ne-Yo. She became one of the top ten most researched artists on MTV.com. A regime change and restructuring at Motown led Rae to move on and find another outfit that understood her artistic vision. Being a featured artist and performer on records that have sold over 30 million units worldwide, she is no stranger to success and the formula for making a hit. In late 2004, Rae released her debut album entitled "The Dina Rae Show", hosted by Dren Starr and featured both her debut single "And?" as well as "Can't Even C It", it featured snippets of several of Rae's collaborations with Mathers as well as tracks from her shelved debut album. 2005 - onwards In 2006, Rae was featured on two tracks from Chinese-American rapper Jin's "I Promise/MySpace Album" entitled "Doin' What I Do" and "Can't Wait" as well as appearing alongside Eminem on a track with Strike entitled "Pale Moonlight", she also was featured on a tribute track to the late rapper Proof by Obie Trice entitled "Switched Up". In 2011, Rae released a buzz single entitled "Never Know Me" which consisted of Rae rapping instead of singing, it was also seen as a diss to her former record label Motown; as it consist of the line "not to shit on your day/'cause now Motown's gay/I'll let you come close/but you'll never know me" as well she was featured on a remake of the classic Christmas ballad "Baby, It's Cold Outside" with actor Peter Dante and was featured on the soundtrack to the Adam Sandler film "Jack & Jill". Prior to his death in 2006; one of the last songs recorded by Proof featuring Rae entitled "Daddy" was leaked on the popular video-sharing website YouTube on March 17, 2012, which Rae later went on to comment via her official YouTube account saying "who posted this and how did you get it??". On New Years Eve, 2012 Rae released a single entitled "The Night Is For Us" which took a different musical direction to Rae's hip hop and urban influenced R&B songs and featured a Auto-Tune influenced EDM vibe. In the early part of 2013, Rae released snippets of her second official mixtape entitled "Powerhouse With a Pen" and was released via Rae's self-funded label "Purple Diva", she was also featured on rapper Phokuz's track entitled "Today" and was also featured on two tracks from California born rapper King Lil' G's mixtape "Lost in Smoke" the two tracks Rae was featured on were called "Welcome to LA" which heavily sampled Dr. Dre's song "Still D.R.E." and another track entitled "Fan Mail". As of September 2013, Rae has been a regular host on the California based hip-hop radio station KJLH 102.3 originally owned by soul singer Stevie Wonder and spends most of her time between California and New York City. While still doing hip-hop features (Ras Kass, Kurupt and more), Rae now spends time on Pro Tools 10 songwriting and working on different placements for various pop/R&B artists and soundtracks as well. On May 24, 2014; Rae was featured on rapper Kreed N Deed's song "Reach for the Stars". Music and influences Beginning in the early days of her youth, Rae indulged in the melodic harmonies of soul music crooners and songstresses. As music evolved and the influx of rap and hip-hop permeated the airwaves Rae recognized the infinite possibilities in blending the two genres. She immediately gravitated toward the deep drum beats and lyrical poetry of emcees and soon found herself singing alongside various rappers in unlikely collaborations. Shying away from methodical combinations, Rae embraces an innovative, edgy and sexy style as she laces soulful R&B melodies over intense rap and hip-hop tracks. Rae is known to either write or co-write her songs; female empowerment and sex and love are Rae's main themes ("The Game", "Can't Even C It" and "In Ya Dreams" are prime examples of those subjects) of songs but she has known to write songs about thug life themed songs ("Locked Up", "Infamous" to name as an example), infidelity and club life are more recent themes Rae has sung about. Rae grew up listening to a wide range of musical icons such as Diana Ross to Method Man, she often cites The Jacksons as one of her all time favorite groups, as well as Marvin Gaye, Stevie Wonder, Chaka Khan, Madonna was one of her favorites as well as well as the old school hip hop, soul and R&B sound she has also expressed her admiration for Obie Trice, Akon, Ne-Yo, Trey Songz, Kandi, Mariah Carey, Eminem, Proof, Jay-Z, Beyoncé, Teena Marie, Sean "Diddy" Combs, Ras Kass, Ms. Korona, Agallah, Aaliyah, Tony Yayo, Faith Evans, Remy Ma, Fat Joe, Ashanti, Tyrese Gibson, Olivia, Michelle Williams, Tina Turner, Janet Jackson, Rihanna, Bob Marley, Redman, Snoop Dogg, Rob Base, Fatman Scoop, 2Pac, The Notorious B.I.G., Nicki Minaj, Kelly Rowland, Missy Elliott, Lil' Kim, Drake, Michael Jackson, Busta Rhymes, Sean Price, Royce da 5'9", Lil Wayne, Mary J. Blige, 50 Cent, Lady Gaga, Ciara to name a few. Discography *''Cum On Everybody'' (1999) (Eminem featuring Dina Rae) *''Drugs Ballad'' (2000) (Eminem featuring Dina Rae) *''Pimp Like Me'' (2001) (D12 featuring Dina Rae) *''Superman'' (2002) (Eminem featuring Dina Rae) *''Anything'' (2003) (Ms. Korona featuring Dina Rae) *''Bitch'' (2004) (D12 featuring Dina Rae) *''And?'' (2004) (debut single) *''Can't Even C It'' (2004) (follow up single) *''Track 13 Girl Is Dead! Introducing...Dina Rae'' (2004) (shelved) *''In Ya Dreams'' (2004) *'Round Here (2004) *''Step It Up'' (2004) *''Why?'' (2004) *''24 Hours'' (2004) *''Bulletproof'' (2004) *''Locked Up'' (2004) *''Hit Of Me'' (2004) *''U Ain't Fuckin' With Us'' (2006) *''Doin' What I Do'' (2006) (Jin featuring Dina Rae) *''Can't Wait'' (2006) (MC Jin featuring Dina Rae) *''Pale Moonlight'' (2006) (Strike featuring Eminem and Dina Rae) *''Any Time'' (2007) *''Never Know Me'' (2011) *''Real Weigh'' (2013) (Bigg Hunnitt$ featuring Dina Rae) *''Night Is For Us'' (2013) *''Lips On Me'' (2013) *''Today'' (2013) (Phokuz featuring Dina Rae) *''Californ (freestyle)'' (2013) *''Go 'N' Get It (freestyle)'' (2013) *''Bugatti (freestyle)'' (2013) *''Reach For The Stars'' (2014) (Kreed-N-Deed featuring Dina Rae) Mixtapes *''The Dina Rae Show'' (2004) *''Mixtape Joints, Vol. 1'' (2007) *'' Powerhouse With a Pen'' (2013) References Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Singers from Los Angeles, California Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:Eminem Category:American rhythm and blues singers Category:American rhythm and blues singer-songwriters Category:American hip hop singers Category:American soul singers Category:Songwriters from California Category:American female rappers Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American dance musicians Category:Motown artists Category:American female dancers Category:American choreographers Category:American hip hop DJs Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Blue-eyed soul singers Category:Singers with a three-octave vocal range Category:American mezzo-sopranos Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:American hip hop biography stubs Category:American rhythm and blues singer stubs